Dragon Claw Pirates
by Drakai
Summary: Another day, another adventure on the high seas. Join Uzumaki D. Naruto as he assembles his crew with only one goal in mind: To become King of the Pirates. And get some treasure. And drink. And maybe a girl. Okay, so it's more than one.
1. Chapter 1

A twenty-year-old young man set off from a small island town named Foosha in a tiny boat with a large grin on his face. He had been waiting for this day for over ten years.

Uzumaki D. Naruto, as he had taken his mother's name, grinned even wider, showing his sharp fangs, when a giant sea king rose from the water, snarling at him. He fixed his prize hat as his green cape fluttered in the breeze.

"I was hoping you'd show up." He launched himself in the air. "Come 'ere." He brought his foot down, axe kicking the beast.

"Ryahahaha." Naruto laughed at the knocked-out sea king floating behind his little boat. "A satisfying start to any adventure." He jerked suddenly as his boat rushed to the side, caught up in the powerful current of a nearby whirlpool. "Aw crap." He muttered before falling overboard and blacking out.

Naruto groaned as he woke up, dry thankfully. Stretching his arms and standing up, he noted he had somehow wound up in a barrel, the remnants of which lay around him. Looking around, he found he was in a storeroom of some kind, on a ship. There was also a very small, cowardly-looking boy with pink hair and round glasses behind him and three burly, thuggish guys with swords in front.

"Who the hell is he?" One asked.

"I dunno. A barrel monkey?"

"What the…? Oy, who the hell're ya callin' a monkey!?" Naruto yelled at them, making them back up a bit. "The name's Uzumaki D. Naruto an' I'm gonna be the Pirate King."

"You? Pirate King?" They laughed at the blond, ignoring his developing eye-twitch.

"If you're the Pirate King, then I'm the tooth fairy." They mocked him.

"Then shut up ya fairy fuck!" Naruto growled.

"That's it you little brat, prepare to die." The thug swung his sword at the blond, who just raised his arm and caught the blade with his bare hand. The four other people in the room gaped at him, especially when they noticed no blood was coming from his palm. Naruto gave a wicked grin and snapped the blade in half, punching the thug in the face, sending him crashing into the wall across the room.

"Who's next?" His grin made the other two pirates take a step back.

"Hey, mister, are you crazy?" The small by behind him butted in when all three thugs were piled on the ground.

"What're ya on about?" Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Those pirates belong to the crew of Iron Club Alvida."

"Who the what?" The boy face-faulted at the bewildered look he got.

"She's one of the strongest pirates in the…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't care." The boy was on the ground again at the dismissal. "More important thing is, is there any food on this damned boat? I'm starving." He set off in a random direction, with the boy running after him.

When the pink-haired youth caught up with the blonde he was in another storeroom, this one packed with food, glaring at an apple in his hand.

"Ugh, I hate shrubbery." He muttered. "Where the hell's the meat?" He looked around, finding none. "Ah well, it's still food. I think."

While he was eating the boy introduced himself as Colby and told Naruto how he got to be on Alvida's crew. Naruto, in turn, told him he didn't care, although he did chuckle a little at the story.

"Alright, I'm full." The whole storeroom was emptied, to Colby's amazement. "Or as full as I'm gonna get on all this greenery. You think this Albida has a boat I can get?"

"Alvida."

"Whatever. Where the hell is she?" The boards above them gave in and something massive fell down. "Colby!" There was a yell from the middle of the smoke.

"That her?" Naruto asked the boy nonchalantly.

"Y-yeah." Colby stuttered in fright.

"Who's the most beautiful pirate in all of the seas?" The smoke cleared to show a woman that was, well, wider then her height, wielding a giant iron club.

"You are, Miss Alvida-mam."

"Beautiful?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I think you need better specs, kid."

"Are you talking to me, brat?" Alvida yelled at him.

"Yeah." Naruto deadpanned. "You're the ugliest piece of work I've seen yet." The woman roared in anger and brought her club down hard on Naruto's head, who just stood there, taking the hit without so much as a wince. "Oh you really shouldn't'a done that." He brought his fist back. "Don't touch the hat!" He gave the woman a massive uppercut, sending her to the upper deck through the same hole she fell down. "C'mon." He grabbed Colby and jumped up, easily reaching and surpassing the hole, landing in front of the downed woman and about twenty of her armed pirates.

"Get him, boys." The thugs yelled and charged at Naruto, making his grin return full strength.

"Sure, I'll play." Mere moments later all the pirates were knocked out on the floor and Naruto was laughing in joy. "Ryahahaha. Any more of ya?"

"Just me." Alvida came from behind and tried her club again, though this time Naruto did dodge easily. "Colby! Who's the most beautiful pirate in all the seas?"

"You…" Colby's mind flashed back at Naruto's dismissive attitude at the woman, and his strength when facing multiple opponents. "You most certainly are not you hag!" He yelled finally, getting a gasp from her and a chuckle from Naruto. Alvida roared again and swung her club. Naruto caught the metal in his hand and swung a savage punch at her, launching her over the railing of the boat, through the skies and out of view.

"Ah! Captain Alvida!" Her crew yelled and ran back to the boat, before following their captain's trajectory.

"C'mon, kid, this way." Naruto and Colby got in a lifeboat of the cruise ship and set off. "You know how to navigate?" The boy nodded. "Great, then I'll leave it to you. Get me to Shells Town."

"What? But there's a Marine base there. Why would you want to go?" He yelled at the blond.

"Why? Because my first mate's there, of course." Naruto grinned as he lay back against the mast, tilting his straw hat over his eyes.

**Here's another cross. This time Naruto will be completely replacing Luffy. And he's still Dragon's son, just chose his mother's name, still Kushina Uzumaki. He's gonna be a lot smarter than Luffy, and some things will be different. I just finished reading the first sixty issues of One Piece, about six hundred chapters, and I've thought up three different crosses, this being one. I'm also trying really hard to finish the final three chapters before I can upload all in bulk, and I may even finish tonight, but they will be rather small, so sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

"There it is. Shells Town." Colby said worriedly as the island with a big tower in the middle approached. "Are you sure you want to go there? The whole island is just one big Marine base, and they say one of the worst bounty hunters to ever live can be found…" he turned to Naruto to find him snoring against the mast with his straw hat tilted over his eyes. "Hey, wake up!" The pink-haired boy yelled at him, snapping him from his nap.

"What?" Naruto growled, glaring at Colby, not happy to be woken up.

"I asked if you were sure you wanted to go there." The young boy had a sweat drop on the back of his head, taking a small step back from the blond.

"Of course I am Cody."

"Colby."

"Whatever. Now don't wake me up 'till we're there." Just as Naruto closed his eyes the boat jerked to a stop and Colby shook his shoulder. "What!"

"We're here."

"Oh." They disembarked the small boat and walked into town. The boy was looking all around them in wonder, while Naruto just kept his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets.

"It's just so big." The market they were walking through was a lot bigger than any the small boy had ever seen.

"It's no big deal. So who's the head Marine here?"

"Some guy called Axe-Hand Morgan." A weird gong echoed through the area as all people within earshot gasped in surprise and stared at the two silently. "What's wrong with them?" Colby looked around worriedly.

"They're afraid of him." Naruto had a nonchalant look on his face but brows furrowed a little.

"Impossible. He's a Marine Captain. Why would they be afraid of Captain Morgan?" Another gong and gasp went through the area.

"This is actually kinda funny." Naruto chuckled. "Morgan." Another one. "Mor-rigan." The gong started before halting abruptly and the people stopped mid-gasp, muttering confusedly between themselves.

"So who are you looking for?"

"Roronoa Zoro." Colby gasped, followed again by the gong and gasps of villagers.

"Alright, that's enough!" Naruto yelled, turning around. A middle-aged guy was there, next to a big gong with a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry, I'll just-"

"Get lost!" The man yelped and ran away in fear. Naruto grumbled to himself and entered the inn. Sitting down at the table and ordering a glass of rum from the woman, he looked around, scanning the few people that were there. Colby climbed on the stool next to him and ordered a glass of apple juice. When the owner came back with their drinks Naruto turned to her. "Hey, lady, you seen a guy with green hair and three golden earrings somewhere?" The woman's eyes widened in fear and darted to a man a year or two younger than Naruto with onion-shaped hair and a ridiculous purple suit flanked by two Marines.

"N-no, I…"

"Oh, are you looking for Roronoa Zoro?" The young man stood up from his table and walked to the bar, his two guards following him.

"I might." Naruto raised his left, scarred eyebrow at him. "What's it to you."

"Well you won't have to look too far, seeing as he's being held in my father's execution yard. Isn't that right boys?" he gave a high-pitched, snorting laugh. The two Marines followed unsurely, exchanging a nervous look.

"Please, he just tried to save my daughter. You don't…" The woman said sadly.

"Shut up woman." The onion-haired man raised his hand and went to slap her, but was stopped by Naruto's own before his palm could connect. "You better release me, or my father will-" Naruto just grunted and punched the teen with his free hand, sending him crashing into the table. Naruto threw a few gold coins on the counter before calmly walking out of the inn, leaving Colby, the woman and all other patrons to stare at his back in awe. A moment later he came back and kicked the downed teen in the ribs.

"That's for wearing a purple suit in public, idiot son." Colby snapped back into reality before following the blond out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A rather short chapter, but I thought I'd take this opportunity to describe how Naruto looks like:**

**-blond, shaggy hair**

**-blue eyes, scar over left, from middle of forehead to top of cheek (like how Luffy got his)**

**-straw hat, green cape looks like Shanks'**

**-white button up shirt, top two buttons open**

**-black trousers, like Shanks'**

**-black pirate boots**


End file.
